


want to sleep next to you

by whatdoiknowx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bed-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Dan and Phil and bed-sharing through the years.Prompt: Dan and Phil are forced to share a bed (love a classic trope). Feel free to turn it on its head.





	want to sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwatersong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwatersong/gifts).



> Thanks to autumnhearth / autumn-in-phandom for beta reading!

_Dan and Phil are forced to share a bed... not that they're complaining (2009)_

  


Phil turns the camera off, grinning as he turns back around to face Dan. 

"I think that's probably good enough for today." He flops down on the sofa, feeling that somehow ever-present tinge of electricity as his knee brushes up against Dan's. 

Dan flips his fringe out of his eyes, and Phil's heart flips in response. God, how is it possible for someone to be so _gorgeous_. How is it possible that said gorgeous person is in his house, that he's continued to come back to his house and actually seems to enjoy spending all this time with him?

"Yeah, we can finish up tomorrow." Dan says. "I'm starving."

As if on cue, Phil's mum appears in the living room doorway. Phil feels his leg instinctively inch away from Dan's. It was a perfectly innocent touch, he's sure of it, nothing out of the ordinary from two mates chilling on a sofa. Still, his heart rate picks up just enough for him to feel both completely ridiculous and slightly nervous.

"Tea's on, boys. You should go get a head start, Dan. Martyn hogs the food even more than Phil." 

Some of Phil's nerves slip away as he watches his mum smile sweetly at Dan. Maybe this could work. Maybe he could finally suck it up and have that much-needed talk with his mum after Dan goes back home.

"Don't worry, Kath. I can hold my own." Dan smiles back, the same pleasant parent-approved smile that he's been using since he met Phil's parents, but with a bit more of an edge to it, a bit more of his personality shining through.

Phil subtly wipes his palms - that he's just now realized are covered with a thin layer of sweat - on his jeans, and gets up to head to the kitchen.

\---

During dinner is the first time Martyn and Dan really get a chance to chat. They met for the first time earlier in the day when Martyn arrived home for the holidays, but this is the first time they are in a room together for more than a few minutes. 

Phil watches with initial apprehension. He didn't think he would care this much, but he suddenly has a strong urge for the two to get along. It's a similar feeling to when Dan met his parents, but also much different. He doesn't know why he cares so much - his brother and him get along fine, sure, but they're just so... different. They're close, but they've also drifted in the strange way siblings sometimes do when they're no longer forced to cohabitate. 

The thought of Martyn even knowing about Dan and him is also pretty nerve-wracking. He just doesn't really know what Martyn would think about... that. He wish he knew. He wish he could read minds. Man, when was he going to get bitten by that radioactive hedgehog, or whatever it is that gives you mind-reading powers?

Anyways, he really should not care so strongly about what Martyn thinks of Dan - and what Dan thinks of Martyn - because for all intents and purposes, Dan is just his mate. Friend. Bro. Still, he feels himself silently sighing in relief and grinning when Dan and Martyn strike up a conversation about music Phil knows nothing about.

\---

It's after dinner and a couple hours of board games that Kath brings up the sleeping arrangements for the night. Dan has been staying in Martyn's old room - turned guest room after he moved out - when he visits the Lester house. 

Well, when Phil's parents were home, that is. And when they weren't brave enough for Dan to sneak into Phil's room in the middle of the night. Which, happened most nights Dan had stayed over. But, as far as Phil's parents are concerned at least, Dan has been staying in the guest room.

"Dan, you wouldn't mind staying in Phil's room, would you?" Kath asks as she passes around hot chocolate. "Unless Martyn and Phil want to bunk together like old times."

Phil is prepared to spit in Martyn's cereal in the morning if he so much as hints at wanting to share a room tonight, but of course Martyn just rolls his eyes. 

"I'll take my old room, thanks."

Kath shakes her head. "They used to actually _enjoy_ sharing a room. Well, at least Phil did. Dan, has he told you how he used to get scared and crawl into bed with Martyn - "

Phil feels a brush creeping onto his cheeks. "Dan doesn't want to hear my childhood stories, mum," he quickly interrupts her.

"Yes, I do." Dan's eyes twinkle playfully. "Especially the embarrassing ones."

Phil groans loudly, but is immediately enveloped with a warm glow as Dan shoots him a smile, his eyes mischievous, yet so fucking soft. He could literally melt in those eyes, he is sure of it. 

\---

"Nigel, go find the air mattress, would you?" Kath asks as they pack up the last of the board games.

"Oh, Dan doesn't need to - " Phil quickly cuts in, his voice sounding too high and squeaky in his own head.

"Of course Dan won't be sleeping on the air mattress, child. That's for you, not our guest."

"Oh, that's okay, Kath." Dan cuts in now. Phil catches his eye for a millisecond, before he turns back to his mum. "I don't want to kick Phil out of his own bed." His voice is on full politeness level now. "We can just share, if that's alright with Phil."

Phil nods, heart beginning to hammer in his chest. Kath just shrugs, while Martyn walks by on his way to the stairs and flicks Phil's ear, tossing back a "have fun trying to sleep, Phil snores like a freight train" comment to Dan as he disappears upstairs.

"Night, boys," Kath says through a yawn, Nigel echoing her before they follow Martyn upstairs. 

\---

Dan's tucked up in bed, scrolling through his phone, when Phil returns from cleaning his teeth. Phil shucks off his jeans and jumper, climbing in next to Dan and swatting his phone away.

"Hi." He grins, pressing in close to Dan's warm body.

"Hi." Dan grins back, one leg coming up to wrap around Phil's legs. "Missed you."

Phil shakes his head, feeling a surge of fondness overcome him. "I was with you all day, you dolt."

"Yeah. But we couldn't do this." 

Dan leans in and captures Phil's lips in an eager kiss, and even though Phil was expecting it he still feels himself melt into the touch. 

Two reciprocating handjobs and several hushed minutes later, Phil is snuggling close into Dan's soft body, feeling so content he thinks he could literally burst. He doesn't know how long this feeling's meant to last, how many more months of pure bliss a person could possibly be blessed with, but he isn't going to think too hard about that right now. Maybe some people really are just meant to be this happy, this incredibly lucky.

\---

Phil wakes up, and one of the first things his mind registers is something hard digging into his back.

His own cock feels heavy between his legs. He reaches down lazily, giving it a quick stroke while rolling his hips slowly back against Dan, testing. There's a quiet noise, something between a hum and a snore. Phil blinks his eyes open, then rolls over to face Dan.

He smiles to himself as he takes in the rumpled fringe, the slightly pillow-creased cheek, the pouty lips. He could get used to waking up like this. It's scary how much he could get used to waking up like this, but also exciting, and his heart pumps in response. 

Leaning in to press a soft kiss to Dan's forehead, Phil also shifts his hips closer, pressing his now throbbing groin insistently into the soft, bare thighs beside him.

He watches as Dan stirs, his own hips pressing closer to Phil's as one eye opens slowly. 

"Morning, babe," Phil whispers, his heart doing a flippy-over thing. It's been doing that a lot lately. He likes it.

"Morning," Dan croaks back. 

He puckers his lips, and Phil takes it as an invitation to press a sweet kiss there. It tastes a bit sour, but Phil barely notices that over the electricity tingling down his spine. 

"C'mere," Dan says as they break apart, pulling lightly at Phil's arm.

Phil complies easily, crawling on top of Dan under the duvet. He presses his cock against Dan's, sighing at the rush of pleasure. Dan wraps his arms around him, pulling him down for a deep snog. Phil kisses back eagerly, hips moving in almost painfully slow motions, but he doesn't want this to end quickly, wants to enjoy every bit of the few mornings they get to wake up like this together - 

"Hey little bro, mum says you guys better get downstairs for breakfast now or - Oh!"

Phil jolts off of Dan like he's been burned. His stomach churns as he stares back at Martyn, who is standing in his bedroom doorway with one hand still on the doorknob. 

"I - uh - sorry. I'm gonna - bye." 

Martyn's gone and the door is closed again before Phil's mind has a chance to catch up to his thumping heart.

Phil lies stock-still for several seconds, like he's been physically frozen. His mind is racing, and it won't slow down long enough for him to decipher any of the thoughts rushing through it.

A gentle hand is touching his shoulder. Phil jumps like a startled animal. 

"You okay?" Dan asks, his voice sounding careful. 

Phil nods, but for some inexplicable, completely embarrassing reason, tears begin sliding down his cheeks. 

"Hey, c'mere," Dan whispers, and then gentle arms are pulling Phil in for a cuddle. 

"What if he hates me?" is somehow the first words that come out of Phil's mouth. It's stupid. He's being stupid. His brother loves him. He loves him. This won't change that.

"He won't," Dan replies insistently, like he somehow knows that. How could he possibly know that?

Phil wipes at his eyes, only to find the tears have stopped. He pulls back slightly and rests his head on Dan's shoulder. 

"It's gonna be fine, babe." Dan is peering tenderly into Phil's eyes, like he can somehow see his whole soul. Phil thinks that just maybe he can.

"I'm scared," Phil whispers back. 

"I know." Dan's hand is rubbing soft circles along Phil's side. "I'm here."

\---

After some more words exchanged and sweet coaxing from Dan, they make it downstairs for breakfast. Phil's mind is still going to the worst places as they walk down the stairs, picturing some awful dystopian image of his family all waiting for him downstairs with glares and insults and demands that he leave the house immediately.

He's over-exaggerating everything, he knows it. His family isn't like that. But... he doesn't really know that for sure, does he? 

He feels like he might vomit as he heads into the kitchen, keeping an unusually large distance from Dan as they walk. 

Everything is completely normal, though. All of Phil's fears swirl darkly around his head, and not one of them happens. His parents greet them as usual, telling them to help themselves to the feast laid out on the table. Phil feels a weird mixture of relief, and still sweat-inducing fear.

Martyn is there too, and Phil can feel him trying to catch his eye, but he steadfastly ignores him. He doesn't want to see what he fears the most in those eyes, doesn't want to see anger or disgust or disappointment. 

Dan is the one who keeps the conversation flowing along with Phil's parents amongst Phil and Martyn's silence, and Phil feels a swell of gratefulness and love for him.

\---

It isn't until late in the evening that Phil is finally cornered by Martyn. He'd managed to avoid him most of the day despite Martyn's clear attempts to get him alone, excuses of Youtube filming with Dan keeping him in the clear.

His parents were downstairs watching a movie and Dan had gone to take a shower, leaving Phil in his room by himself. There was a knock at his door, and Phil had reluctantly let Martyn in. 

"So, about earlier," Martyn starts awkwardly, and it is such a difference from the normally confident older brother Phil had grown used to that he almost laughs. 

His stomach is too twisted in knots for any laughter though, so he just stares at a spot on the wall behind his brother and prompts, "Yeah?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have just come in like that."

Phil waits for more, but Martyn doesn't seem to be carrying on. "Um, yeah. That's, like, okay. Like, you didn't... know. So." Phil shrugs awkwardly. God, when had he gotten this fucking awkward with his own family? 

Martyn clears his throat. "It's cool, you know?" 

Phil finally allows himself to look his brother in the eye. He doesn't _look_ particularly disgusted or upset. Phil isn't ready to let his guard down just yet, though.

"I should have started with that," Martyn continues. He smiles tentatively at Phil. "It's cool. I'm cool with, you know. You and Dan."

"Yeah?" Phil's heart slows back down to closer to normal speed. 

"Yeah! Of course, mate." Martyn steps closer. "You didn't think I would, like - " He shakes his head. "Like, I would never... I don't care about that."

"You don't?" Phil wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. Of course he doesn't. Martyn isn't like that. But still. He could have been.

"Of course not!" Martyn looks slightly offended. "I just want you to be happy, bro."

"Okay, now you're getting too sentimental on me." Phil teases, but his treacherous eyes are welling up with relief and love.

"Shut up, twerp." Martyn says, but he's grinning.

Phil sticks his tongue out at him, because they're both adults now but still apparently children at heart.

"Give me a hug, loser." 

Phil complies, giving his brother a tight hug. 

"You haven't told mum and dad yet, yeah?" Martyn asks after they break apart.

"No, so don't say anything. I'll tell them soon." He doesn't know how soon, but something in him really actually wants to do that.

"No worries, bro. Night."

\---

Phil is laying in bed when Dan returns from his shower.

"Martyn and I talked," he says, as soon as Dan crawls into bed next to him.

"Yeah?" Dan says tentatively. "How did it go?"

"Good. Really good." Phil smiles. "Everything's gonna be fine, I think."

"Told you so." Dan smiles back. "And I'm always right," he adds, tone cheeky.

"Whatever, you spoon." Phil rolls his eyes through his grin, as Dan's arms wrap around him and a kiss is pressed to his cheek.

 

*****

 

_Dan and Phil are forced to share a bed... well, Nick Grimshaw's couch, actually (2013)_

  


Dan curls into Phil, tentatively reaching his hand around to pull Phil's back closer against his chest.

Even just that one move feels like a risk. Everyone's sleeping now, he's pretty sure of it. It's nearly 4am, and the last of the heavy partiers that hadn't gone home seem to have finally tired out, collapsing onto the remaining couches and chairs and floor space. 

The last of Dan's tipsiness is wearing off, his last drink hours ago, and a small inkling of anxiety is lingering in his bones. This isn't a normal occurrence for them. They don't often go to fancy award shows and win respectable awards and crash on nationally famous radio DJs' couches. 

It feels like he's almost living another life, this edge of surrealism that makes his heart beat just a little bit faster.

It feels nice too, though. He'd seen Grimmy disappear to his bedroom earlier with some other guy attached to his waist, sees a couple of his female friends wrapped up together on another couch. It feels like he and Phil almost belong here, like they can almost live in a world like this, in a world where there's no reason to lash out and be afraid.

So, Dan's feeling anxious and nervous, but he's also feeling brave. 

He allows his fingers to trail down Phil's side, to slide carefully under his shirt and sprawl across the soft skin there. With another glance around the room, his leg lifts up to tangle over Phil's. 

They lay like that for some time. Dan should sleep, he feels exhausted, but there's also an adrenaline rush pumping through his blood. He wants to treasure this moment, wants to bask in the high of being this close to Phil in a house full of distant colleagues and acquaintances.

It isn't much, but it feels like something. 

Some of them probably already know. Dan thinks Grimmy might know, can tell by the way he interacts with them despite Dan and Phil never actually saying anything about their relationship, about their sexualities. 

Phil stirs some time later. He shifts in Dan's grasp.

"Stay," Dan whispers, lips brushing against his hair.

"Need a wee," Phil rasps back. 

Dan reluctantly loosens his grip, letting Phil tiptoe off to the toilet. When he returns, getting ready to settle himself back into the same position, Dan shakes his head, motioning for Phil to face him.

Phil does, curling his body in towards Dan, questioning look on his face.

Dan glances around quickly again, then leans in and presses a quick kiss to Phil's lips, heart hammering in his chest. He pulls back, raising his eyebrows in a silent question to Phil.

Phil nods, small smile quirking on his lips. Dan smiles back, feeling a tiny bit of leftover tension leaving his spine. He leans in again, resting one hand on Phil's back while he pulls him in for a longer snog. 

They keep it quiet, only small breathy sounds as they pull back for air, before going in again.

It doesn't go any further than snogging, but Dan feels the most intense combination of adrenaline mixed with tranquil calmness. He feels oddly... safe. Which is something he'd never thought he'd feel kissing another man, kissing Phil, in a room full of people. 

As they settle in each other's arms, Dan feels sleep finally starting to pull him under. He snuggles against Phil's chest, legs intertwined, not giving a damn at the moment what the others might wake up and see. 

He feels good right now, feels like everything might not have to be quite so scary in the future.

 

*****

 

_Dan and Phil are forced to share a bed... a really small bed (2018)_

  


"You're kidding." Dan stares at the smallest bed he's probably ever seen in a hotel room.

Phil snorts beside him. "At least we're only here for one night?" He drops his suitcase unceremoniously in the middle of the floor.

Dan rolls his eyes. "That's one night too many." He pushes Phil's suitcase neatly against the wall, placing his own beside it. "We're barely gonna fit in that."

"You know, you _could_ just go sleep in your own hotel room," Phil suggests, a teasing lilt to his voice, as he heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dan rolls his eyes again, even though Phil can't see him now. "True, good excuse to get away from you for a night," he calls out. 

"Dickhead," Phil calls back. 

"Twat. Hurry up, I need to pee." Dan flops down on the bed, already knowing he'll have to wait since Phil only shuts the door when he's taking a shit - apparently he has some modesty still, unlike Dan who couldn't care less. 

His legs practically hang off the edge of the bed. At least the mattress is decently soft. It really is way too small for the both of their noodle-y limbs though, so maybe Dan would just stay in his own room tonight. They usually had two rooms booked during tour, and only occasionally used the extra one. Tonight is probably one of those times the second room would come into use, though; Dan may as well take advantage of the extra space and a night to chill on his own. 

\---

Dan is delightfully drunk. Well, at the very least, quite tipsy. A combination of vodka, whiskey and probably a couple other liquors is thrumming through his bones. He leans on Phil as they travel up the lift, on their way back from the hotel bar downstairs. Phil stumbles against the wall under his weight, which sends them both into nonsensical giggles.

Dan paws at Phil's shirt, trying to undo the buttons. Phil slaps his hand away, which is just rude. Who would deny him access to such a beautiful chest right now?

"I want you," Dan hears himself growl lowly, which sends them both into more giggles.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil shoves Dan away, and then grabs at his hand to balance as the lift comes to a stop, making him trip over his own feet. "That was _so_ not sexy."

"Hey!" Dan exclaims, as they stumble their way down the hotel corridor. "I'm sexy." He _is_ sexy. Phil's told him so. Many times.

"Yeah, babe, you're sexy." Phil pats at his head like he would a dog. He suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway to turn and press his groin against Dan's thigh. "This is how sexy I think you are."

Dan gasps as he feels the outline of Phil's half-hard cock. "Phil!" He quickly looks around to make sure they're alone in the hallway. He's drunk, but not _that_ drunk.

Phil's laughing again. "You should have seen your face!" He snorts as Dan slaps at his shoulder. "Relax, I'm not that stupid. Nobody's around."

Dan sighs. He grabs at Phil's hand, pulling him toward Phil's room. "C'mon idiot," he says, fondly. His own cock is hard, and he's eager to get them in a room so they can do something about it.

He stops in his tracks when they enter the room and he sees the ridiculously small bed that he'd forgotten about after many drinks. "Dammit."

"Are you still going back to your room tonight?" Phil is pouting at him, and it should be ridiculous but Dan just feels endeared. 

Dan shakes his head. It feels slightly foggy, and he knows he's probably going to wake up with a hangover tomorrow, but like hell he's thinking about that right now. "No. I want to fuck." He pulls at the belt loop on Phil's jeans, dragging him towards the bed set up against the opposite wall. 

"Wow, so romantic."

"Fuck romance." Well, fuck romance right now, anyways. He pushes Phil back against the bed, wincing as Phil's legs catch the side of the bed and he falls over clumsily onto the bed with a short yelp. "Oops, sorry bub, you okay?"

Phil nods, re-positioning himself on the bed and grabbing at Dan. "Come kiss me."

Dan nods, hastily climbing onto the bed and straddling himself over Phil - which is really the only option anyway, because there's certainly not much room on either side of him. He gets himself as comfy as possible, then starts to lean down for a snog. He stops partway, mesmerized by how gorgeous Phil's eyes look. Have they always looked that pretty? It is like... unfair how pretty they look right now.

"Dan, c'mon." Phil sounds impatient.

"You're fucking beautiful, mate." 

Phil rolls his eyes. "You don't have to get all romantic on me _now_. I'm a sure thing." He thrusts his hips up, as if to make his point.

Dan just grins, body feeling loose and relaxed and so fucking content. "Is that so?"

Phil nods. His hips wriggle under Dan. "Suck my dick. Please."

"I thought you wanted a kiss." Dan fake sighs. "Make up your mind, man." His attention has moved to Phil's lips now. God, he wants to taste those lips. 

"I want both," Phil says with certainty, and Dan is already inches away from pressing his mouth to Phil's.

He tastes like sugar and alcohol and fruit. Dan chases the taste with his tongue, hips grinding down against Phil's. 

They snog until Phil breaks from the kiss, telling Dan he "wants his cock sucked now". 

"You're so fucking demanding," Dan says, but he's already shifting down the bed eagerly. He's trying to get into position for some top-notch cock-sucking, but by the time he positions his head over Phil's crotch, his lower half is dangling uncomfortably over the end of the bed. He frowns, trying to fold his body in to get in a more comfortable position, but even after all that yoga he's still not flexible enough.

"Ugh." Dan slides the rest of the way off the bed, groaning as his alcohol-enhanced clumsiness has him banging his knee against the floor. "Ow." 

Phil is laughing at him. Dan sticks up his middle finger, dragging himself back to his feet. He gestures for Phil to move down the bed. "Let me lay up here instead. It'll be easier."

After some manoeuvering around, Dan ends up laying on his back, with Phil straddled over him, crotch just in front of Dan's face. Dan presses his hand over Phil's jeans, giving him a quick squeeze, which causes Phil to throw his head back with a moan. 

"Get these things off." Dan scrambles to unbutton Phil's jeans, tugging earnestly at the tight denim. Phil wriggles his hips to help with the process, but ends up toppling over against the wall, shoulder banging into it. 

"Fuck! Ow." Phil rubs at his shoulder.

Dan snickers. "Payback, bitch." 

Phil swats at him, then proceeds with a second attempt at pulling his jeans off. He slips again, this time his shin colliding with the wall. 

"Fuck this." Phil stands up from the bed, pulling his t-shirt off, followed hastily by his jeans and boxers.

Dan laughs, despite hungrily eyeing Phil's cock standing hard between his legs. "That was the quickest, shittiest strip tease ever," he teases, but quickly follows suit, yanking his own clothes off while he has the space before Phil joins him back on the bed. 

Phil climbs back on top of him, cock dangling over his face, pre-come leaking along the head. Dan licks his lips, lifting his head up and gripping Phil's waist. He lowers Phil down, sticking out his tongue and getting a taste of him. 

He hears Phil moan loudly, which spurs him on to wrap his lips around the head. He suckles on the tip, before pulling Phil closer and lowering him further into his mouth. 

He sucks until Phil groans that he's close, pulling at Dan's hair to get him to pull off. Dan pouts up at him. 

"Wanna make you come." He licks at Phil's cock one more time, before Phil pulls away.

"Not yet." Phil shakes his head, digging his fingers into Dan's ribs momentarily, making him try to squirm away with giggles. "Want to fuck you."

"What if I don't want to be fucked?" Dan protests cheekily, just to be difficult. 

Phil shrugs, playing along. "Guess you can just go back to your room then, and I'll take care of myself." He sits back on Dan's thighs, slowly jerking himself off, tongue between his teeth in a barely-controlled smirk.

"Fuck off." Dan's cock twitches against his stomach. "Go get the lube, rat."

Phil tweaks Dan's nipple, then scurries off to get the lube before Dan can retaliate. 

Dan strokes himself off slowly as he stares at Phil bent over his suitcase, looking for the lube. He really was blessed with one of the nicest asses Dan's ever seen. 

"Give me a wiggle!" Dan calls out, vodka-lowered inhibitions making him forget they have hotel neighbours.

"Shhh!" Phil admonishes. He does give a little wiggle though, before holding the lube up triumphantly. "Got it!"

He climbs back on the bed. Dan lifts his legs up to give him access, hugging his knees against his chest. His cock throbs against his stomach.

"Hurry up, babe." God, he wants it so bad. It's only been a couple weeks, but he suddenly feels like it's been months. He can't help it - sex is one of the greatest pleasures of his life, really.

"I'm trying," Phil grunts out. 

Dan peers down. Phil seems to be having the same issue as he did earlier, trying to fit his gangly mess of limbs on the bottom half of the bed below Dan.

Dan huffs. "Here, hold on." He shifts as far as he can to the left, leaving Phil a bit of room against the wall on his right. "Just squish in here beside me."

Phil obliges, tucking his body against the wall on the lower half of the bed, and curling around so he can line his fingers up with Dan's ass.

"I'm billing you for my chiropractic expenses after this." 

Dan snorts. "We share the same bank accounts, mate, but you do you."

After Phil manages to open Dan up - quickly, due to complaining that his wrist is hurting at this angle - he settles on top of Dan again.

"How do you want to do this?" 

"I think it'll be easiest if I ride you." Dan grips the base of his cock. He really doesn't care how the fuck they do it, he just wants Phil's cock in him now.

Phil nods quickly, his own hard cock slapping against his stomach with the movement. "Okay, switch." He leans to Dan's left, leaving it to Dan to slip past against the wall.

Dan scoots down the bed, knee banging hard against the wall in the process. "Fuck's sake." He grabs at Phil's torso to keep his balance.

"Ow!" 

"Soz." Dan finishes scrambling down the bed, waiting for Phil to position himself back at the top of the bed. He climbs back on Phil's lap. "There. You good?"

"Other than the bruised ribs, yeah," Phil responds, to which Dan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

Dan nods. He rolls his hips over Phil's cock, eliciting a loud moan from Phil. 

He lowers himself onto Phil, and they manage to get a good rhythm going despite their slightly enhanced lack of coordination.

"Fuck," Dan moans, swiveling his hips in a circle and then resuming an up-and-down motion. "Yeah, right there," he sighs out, as Phil shifts his own hips slightly. 

He picks up his pace, chasing his orgasm that's starting to build. Suddenly, he loses his balance, body toppling slightly to the right. With a yelp, he grabs at Phil's waist, but it's too late - his body is lifting off of Phil's and then he's sliding off the bed and hitting the floor.

There's a moment of silence, and then Dan hears hysterical cackling. He lays there on the floor, taking a moment to realize he's not hurt, and then cracks up himself.

Phil's head appears over the side of the bed. "You alright down there," he asks, between giggles.

Dan shakes his head through his own laughter. "Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Phil reaches a hand out, and Dan takes it, dragging himself back up to his feet.

Dan's cock is still painfully hard as his laughter subsides and he collapses back on top of Phil on the bed. "You better make me come after that, Philip."

"How was that _my_ fault?" Phil argues. Then, in the next breath, "You still want it? Or do we want to give up now?" 

Dan responds by rolling his hips against Phil's. 

Phil moans lowly. "Guess you still want it." He wraps his arms around Dan's back, pulling him flush against his body and moving his hips in time with Dan's.

"Yeah," Dan breathes out. He bites down lightly against Phil's collarbone. "Keep going."

It's rough and clumsy and uncoordinated, but it doesn't take long for Dan's orgasm to build up again. He comes hard between their bodies, Phil following soon after as Dan is still coming down from the high.

Dan fetches a flannel from the bathroom afterwards, cleaning himself and Phil off, before tossing it back in the direction of the bathroom.

"Guess you're not staying in your room tonight anymore, huh?" Phil jokes, patting the tiny empty space on the bed next to him. 

"Only because it would be frowned upon to walk down the hall naked, and I can't be arsed to put clothes back on," Dan jokes back, crawling back into the bed. 

They toss the rumpled duvet onto the ground, and tangle their bodies together in whatever minimal space they can find. 

Dan's body is going to feel like hell in the morning, but that's a problem for future him.

 

*****

 

_Dan and Phil are forced to share a bed... with their toddler (2023)_

  


Phil is awoken by an insistent tapping on his arm.

"Daddy! _Daddy!_ " 

Phil's eyes snap open. Ethan is standing at the side of their bed, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face.

"What's wrong, bub?" Phil asks, immediately getting out of bed to bend down beside their toddler. 

Ethan responds by throwing his body full force at Phil and wrapping his little arms around Phil's legs. He's still crying, full-out sobs with hiccups in between. 

"It's okay, sweetie." Phil lifts Ethan up into his arms, rubbing comforting circles into his back. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He feels Ethan nod against his neck, a mix of tears and snot already accumulating there. 

"It's okay," Phil repeats, squeezing his son tighter. He's feeling slightly out of his element, which is ridiculous because he's his son. But, Dan is always the better one at comforting Ethan, was always the one who was able to get Ethan back to sleep when he was screaming in the middle of the night as a baby.

Dan's still somehow fast asleep amongst Ethan's choked sobs though, so Phil's on his own here. 

He lays back down on the bed, settling Ethan between him and Dan. Ethan immediately turns on his stomach and buries his face into the pillow. 

"Everything's okay, it was just a nightmare," Phil whispers soothingly, patting his back slowly. 

The muffled sobs against the pillow don't stop, hiccup-y cries about monsters and beasts and darkness. Phil glances at Dan's sleeping form, silently begging him to wake up and work his magic powers. 

He feels so helpless, like he's a failure of a father. Which is dumb. Kids cry, he knows that; but Phil likes to fix things, and he still gets frustrated with himself when he can't figure out the right way to handle things right away.

He's a good dad, he tells himself. He's still learning, but he's done well. He and Dan have done well.

It just feels like Dan is somehow better at this, is somehow better at knowing what their son needs and what to do all the time.

Phil knows that isn't true, has seen Dan through as many breakdowns in the last few years as Dan has witnessed in him. But he can't help feeling that inferiority sometimes.

And right now, god right now all he wants to do is make his son feel better, to somehow take away all the scary and horrible things in the world and make him feel safe and loved. 

Phil pulls Ethan gently into his chest, rocking him back and forth and whispering encouragements that everything is okay and he's safe here. 

He's started to think that there's nothing he can do to console him, that he's failing, but eventually the tears subside into sniffles. Phil continues to hold Ethan, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Sleep here?" Ethan mumbles, tear-streaked face peering up at Phil. 

"Yeah, of course, buddy." Phil lays him back down under the covers between him and Dan, curling in to cuddle him.

Dan stirs awake then, eyes blinking over confusingly, concern drawing on his face when he sees Ethan's wet eyes and splotchy cheeks.

"Hey bub, what happened?" Dan asks, voice groggy from sleep.

"Nightmare," Ethan answers through a yawn, eyes already drifting shut. 

Phil smiles down at him. He seems to have worn himself out from all that crying, and he looks so peaceful now, which makes Phil's heart squeeze contentedly. 

"Feeling better?" Dan asks in a soft voice saved especially for Ethan, but raises his eyes up to Phil. It reminds Phil of how his parents used to direct questions to his brother and him, but look to each other for the answers, how they still do that sometimes now. He feels another burst of warmth.

Phil nods, placing another kiss on Ethan's forehead. "All good," he whispers to Dan, as Ethan's soft little snores fill up the otherwise quiet room.

Dan grins back, eyes still drowsy with sleep, but somehow conveying so much love at the same time. He rests his hand lightly over Ethan's back, entwining his fingers with Phil's there.

 _Love you_ , Phil mouths, and Dan smiles sleepily back.

They've got this. Phil's still learning, they're both still learning. But they're a team, a family, and they've got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/181463854328/title-want-to-sleep-next-to-you-word-count-61k)


End file.
